Second Blossom
by Izi Seishyun
Summary: Trying to write a fic with no names on it, on a special New Year's Eve for a certain youthful jounin and his notsoyouthful team. It's all about feelings and bonds. K for security.
1. Chapter 1

**The second blossomming of Sho-kun - Part 1 of 2.**

Birthday.  
That word didn't seem to mean anything, after what happened.  
He often passed the night alone, in silence, watching the fireworks run by and assaulted by memories. When his house was full of people, and he was for all of them"Sho-kun", the boy born on top of the fireworks.

He never told his team about his birthday.

He always congratulated his adorable student, trying to make that day as special as possible for him. Aware that his other male student wasn't as pleased with his company, he discreetly arranged a small pack for him, leaving it beside his window. And he always remembered to present his kunoichi with a new set of weapons and scrolls, remarking her progresses as an excuse for his gift.

But he never told them when his birthday was.

On his first year in charge of his team, unexpectedly, something changed.  
His team's little underachiever was looking up to the fireworks, as always, promising that next year he'd become stronger. As he was enraptured by their beauty, he heard other two jounin, one with a cigarette balancing on a corner of his mouth, the other, a young woman with blazing red eyes. The woman spoke first.

- He isn't here, again.  
- You can't expect him to... You know how he gets, when his birthday approaches. He's probably gone to sleep... there's too much on his mind for him to be training.  
- I don't get it... I mean... for everyone, birthday means joy... and he's always so happy-go-lucky... with his nice guy pose, the teeth twinkling and all...  
- You have to understand that even in the happiest person's heart, there is a corner that cries... I'm sorry – the man heaved a pained sigh - I can't go into the details now, maybe later. Happy New Year! And let's hope he enjoys his birthday, for once.

The boy stood open-mouthed. That seemed to be his own sensei they were talking about. Mentally, he told himself he wasn't eavesdropping, he just happened to listen to a conversation by chance. It was his birthday... But on New Year's Eve, where was he going to find a present for him?  
_Sensei... _

The Genin knew that the very least thing he could do was sharing that moment with him.  
Fummeling into his pockets, he picked some coins and strolled around for a while. Then he found his way towards the house he knew so well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sleepless night, as always, for the Jounin.  
As his fellow shinobi had predicted, he wasn't in the frame of mind for training. In his pajamas, sitting over the bed, he was rewatching once and again the film of his life. People that came and went, people who were still around but whom he couldn't bear to see. He, the optimistic who always looked at the future, had reasons to do so. The past was so painful to look at.

A bang on the door made him jump. Carefully, he looked out... and gaped worldlessly at his cute-eyed student, packed with lots of little bags. Opening the door, the ever serious face of the kid stared at him, clearly not knowing what to say either.  
- What... are you doing here?

Instead of giving a clear answer, the youngster dropped the bags, stepped forward and jumped up to hug him.  
- Happy birthday! And Happy New Year as well!

The Jounin stared at his Genin student, his mind racing. How on earth did he know... he was sure he didn't tell a soul about this...  
- How did you...?  
- I regret to say, I found out by chance.- the boy looked sorry.- So I could only come in with dinner. Forgive me, sir.  
- I-It's okay. But why would you leave the celebration and come here? You see enough of me every day, to waste such a youthful occasion coming here –  
Falsely cheery, the man's voice tried to make it less of a deal than it already was. In truth, he felt like crying.

- In a day like this, people have other thoughts in mind. They do not remember birthdays. I cannot celebrate the New Year knowing my sensei is not celebrating his youthful birthday.

_Sharp kid. Sharper than his years. If I'm not paying attention, he might graze me with his words._  
- Come in, you must be freezing. No, I'll take the bags in. What's in them?  
- Uh... fireworks... this is dinner, osechi of course... I brought you some tososan as well.

He set the table somewhat clumsily, but the host didn't seem to mind. It had been a long time since the sensei had had a proper New Year dinner in company of someone dear. The other dear people he had discreetly accepted his unwillingness to celebrate, or either were unable to be with him that day. Or, as had been the case earlier that night, appeared to share some moments before going to his own loved ones.

The toso caused some strife, as the student remarked he was not old enough to drink, and by citing the old saying "if one person drinks this his family will not fall ill; if the whole family does no-one in the village will fall ill", he was persuaded to take the whole flask on his own. (he would NEVER regret he did, after what he found out about the kid...) Of course, he skipped the formality of byakusan and toshosan, so as not to tempt his pupil.

A long time. But, as the man told New Year folk tales to the boy, he realized his lonely New Years were behind him.

They stood awake till dawn, as they agreed to follow New Year's rites thoroughly. Yes, it felt like in the old days, such a warmth in that winter sun... His "Sho-kun" self was alive again, only he would've been called "Sho-san" now, and there were younger eyes than his, looking admiringly at him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time slipped by. Every New Year, the lanky youngster dissappeared from the firework-observing crowd and vanished from sight with his absurd ease. At first, his two teammates thought his goal was the window of a certain pink-haired kunoichi, but when they strolled back to see him lovebound to the patio, there was no-one in there, and the kunoichi hadn't seen him, either.

- He can't be training...  
- He can – the white-eyed genious remarked. – He's that crazy.  
- No way... he must be somewhere else.

In the New Year's eve of the year when the Kyûbi boy came back, something changed again for the Jounin sensei.

First, his eternal rival said he would come later than usual. He knew that, to meet him before the fireworks at 11 PM, he had to appoint him at 3.30 in the afternoon. So he had to fix an appointment for 7 PM to make him arrive at 3 AM...

As the nephew of his clan's head and a Jounin, the prodigy had the chance to invite whoever he pleased to watch up there, in the special guests terrace. So both his teammates were supposed to be there, too, as well as his sensei.

But they were nowhere to be found.

Then, as they wondered AGAIN where on earth were their Chûnin teammate and Sensei, they saw Godaime Hokage and said eternal rival approaching the special guests terrace.

- I can't see him here. Again?  
- He cannot be persuaded, Godaime-sama. There is no way you can bring him to watch the fireworks. Well... you must understand him, he preferred to be alone, until his student found out by chance it was his birthday today. It's the only person, apart from me, that he doesn't mind around today.

The only eye closed to suggest a smile.  
- I would've spoken to him before, but we changed the usual meeeting for later. I had promised a certain hyperactive ninja to treat him to ramen before coming up here.  
- AND YOU ARRIVED LATE! - a loud voice complained.  
- Heh, yes, of course, I was late helping an old lady to buy her groceries.  
- WHAT!?!?  
- Not you, Godaime-sama, not you! ANOTHER old lady...  
- OH REALLY!! HOW DARE YOU...!!

The prodigy and the weapon expert looked into each other's eyes. Birthday?

- He's odd even with his birthdate... I always wondered why was he keeping it a secret! But, for that knuckle-head not to tell us...  
- Probably he told him not to. So that's where...  
- ... he went every New Year's Eve! It makes sense, don't you think?  
- Follow me.  
- Where are we going?  
- There are... some advantages of being in a clan like mine.

He banged on a shop's door. A shopkeeper, looking mutinuous, looked down into those lavender eyes and... inmediatly rushed to the door.

- And one of those, is that nothing's closed... even in a day like this.

-----------------

_**As my birthday approaches, I felt sentimental. I do not celebrate it with gusto, as I think one year more is an optional path towards old age.**_

This year, something has started to change. Hence, my fic. It was hard to write! I tried not to put a single name on it, to see how long I lasted (I wrote 5 names in all but erased them when I found out) It was fun, and good practice!

I cannot explain yet what "Sho-kun" is. Let's say it's the nickname by which he was known as a child. _**A pet name. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The second blossomming of Sho-kun - Part 2 of 2.**

There was still plenty of food in the kitchen. One thing had changed since the clumsy little underachiever had arrived, packed with bags, four years before, and it was the food. As the TWO of them insisted on preparing dinner... the result was a a LOUD eating contest to clear up the kitchen (of food, not of dirty diningware...)

They were going to start that one, after a game of Chinese war strategy they were already playing in the table. The Chûnin was putting up a good strife on his Jounin sensei, and he moaned as someone knocked the door in the middle of his turn.

_"My rival, arriving early? It will rain candy... "_  
- Well, well, well, look who's here ---

As he prepared to say something witty and hip, his jaw dropped. It wasn't his rival, but his two remaining students...  
- YOU? Wha--- what a youthful surprise!

The girl whined. EVEN at New Year's Eve...

- Seems you're having a good time – the white-eyed youth stated, looking at the equally amazed youngster in front of the game.- If you don't mind that we join... happy birthday.  
And he extended him a rather large scroll his female teammate was carrying. It was a tad bigger than her own, so it looked more like a log.

- Of course... I don't mind you join. But you shouldn't have... -  
- It's worth a lot of past birthdays. I still don't understand why did you keep this a secret from us.  
- Silly me, you must be freezing. Come on in – the younger Jounin could catch the note of alarm behind that conversation change, and said no more. 

--------------------------------------------------------  
The table was now void of empty rice bows and strategy games. And full of small steamed shrimps and other oseshi meals. That was fast, but of course their Chûnin teammate was a master of speed. The kunoichi moaned to see her so-much-hated umeboshi on the table as well.

- You're not going to open it? – the prodigy's voice broke the silence.  
- Oh really? I though that was a training post... my bad. I can see the seal now – Making a 'release' seal with his hands, the scroll erupted to reveal a tatogami pack. The formal paper envelope for a kimono.

And it was one _helluva_ kimono.  
The blue background gave it quite a depth and seriousness, quickly overcome by the gracious bamboo patterns that were all over it, in a well-thought contrast. It was complete with hanao (shoes), tabi (socks), haori (jacket) and hakama (pants), plus a small jade amulet. The haori was overstamped, in a dark green, of course, with silk turtles, like a water stamp on paper.

He looked on those usually over-enthusiastic eyes. His sensei was quite speechless. How welcome a sight for the lavender-eyed boy, how ironic it was right now. Speechless from sheer surprise in a moment like that.

- I was going to give it to you on the following festival, but – the young man lowered his head, in his characteristic small smile – fate decided otherwise.

He looked over to his teammate, who unfastened another, smaller scroll from her waist. As it passed onto her sensei's hand, she screamed "Kai!" so it practically opened on his hands.  
It was a pair of knuckle bars and a large metal Bo staff with spikes around each edge.

- Those can retreat into the staff, if you want to – she explained meekly, as his fingers were testing the endurance of the spikes. Good thing that the lavender-eyed Jounin had told her to use his credit in the armery to bring him a present, or she'd have been the only one not to bring anything. A huge, half unwrapped and VERY tear-soaked training book was clearly her other teammate's present.

The elder Jounin walked apologetically towards his two less-youthful students.  
- _Uh, minna_...  
- Nothing. Had we known before where were you both...  
- We could've found out, but... my belief was that we were entitled to have a day off. – the prodigy stated – It was my mistake, honestly. I should've found out.  
He pointed to his eyes.

- But you said you were going to give this to me in the festival... Why?  
- Because... you gave me enough time to do what I had to do, back then in the Sand. You've always been protecting each and every one of us, but it was never as then.

The younger Jounin paused.  
- You even had to resort to the use of six Gates, even if you knew the outcome might've been dreadful if it didn't work. Just to protect us.  
- That was my duty.  
- Well, it didn't seem like it. More like... you place a high value on our lives, with such an enemy in front of us. And I'm thankful for that.

For that youngster, those words were worth an entire speech.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a while of strategy games and a LOUDER eating contest than ever before (in which certain stiff lips managed some more smiles than usual, and a usually irritable kunoichi bit her temper... a bit!), the congratulated Jounin claimed he needed a breath of fresh air after beating narrowly his student – who was in strong need of some Kanpougan...

Outside, the fresh breeze of wintertime made him feel the full force of life. And sure enough, a poof signalled his eternally late rival was coming in.  
- You are...  
- Late, I know... See, I had to escape from Godaime-sama...  
- How can you come up with such ridiculous excuses? Oh, never mind... you were busy.  
- Quite so. It seems you're throwing a party, am I correct?  
- Unexpected visitors – the silver-haired jounin was surprised to see his black-haired counterpart smile happily, his eyes turned to the sky.

- I see... Well, I will not interrupt you, then. By the pond at 2 PM, it it all right?  
- Okay, I'll turn up at six, then... you're not going to come earlier, are you?  
- No, no, I will be there at two.  
_"Sure, and it will rain candy!" _

That was his rival's birthday gift, a sparring match over water to down properly the heavy party meal.  
- Have you been there yet?  
- Of course, you know I always pass my first moments of the year up there, in the memorial stone.  
- Wouldn't it be better to try and live on? Matting yourself with guilt is not the way to live...   
- Look who is talking of guilt...the one who didn't celebrate birthdays.

Three black orbs met. One was still concealed under the hitai-ate.  
- You'll never understand anything – the green clad Jounin looked at the smoky sky. – Nothing at all.  
- Oh yes, so spoke the sage... Okay, I'll be going. And I'll be at two in the place...  
_"Only if it rains candy!"_

**POOF!**  
- NO! I AM NOT BETTING WITH YOU IF IT INVOLVES THIS STUFF!!  
**BANG!**  
A plate full of umeboshi flew out of the window and before he could avoid it, it crashed on his head, sticking everywhere along his shiny bowlcut of youth.  
- Sorry, sensei! Are you all right?  
The kunoichi found the jounin, sitting on the front door, eating the contents with tears in his eyes. Talk of a queasy stomach, hers was as wobbly as jelly.  
_"Raining candy? No, of course! She doesn't like umeboshi!"_

As he entered the house, the empty plate in his hands, he saw his two students playing arm-tussle, and his female student apologizing for the umeboshi. He smiled, happy once more. No, it wasn't as bad as he thought. That was his little world, his people, his team-family, and he intended to preserve it to last longer than his youth.

Sure, he was surrounded by so many people before, when he was "Sho-kun". But now, he was not going to be called that anymore. Sensei was enough. Because those two boys and girl had made "Sho-kun" blossom once again.

Staring out of the window, the timid winter sunrise looked gorgeous. The most beautiful one he had ever saw.  
The thirtieth dawn of his springtime of youth.

**END**

_**Finished.  
I can explain almost every word I put in here (took me a while to research) but I'm unable to do it one by one. So tell me whatever bit you didn't get, please. Except Sho-Kun, of course XD**_

I hope this doesn't sound too OOC, people. 


End file.
